


The Winter Guardian Angel

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's SPN Fic [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Mucky, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: Because there's plenty of Castiel to go around, especially when times are hard.





	The Winter Guardian Angel

It’s probably fair to say that Castiel wasn’t always available whenever Dean or Sam Winchester needed him. Sometimes he was, of course. And on those occasions a simple prayer or even just the mention of his name would result in a flutter of wings and six foot of brooding angel immediately invading their personal space. Those were the days he could help them, bring them unusual items for spells, decipher enochian, decapitate a vampire or two. 

But there were days when they needed him, called for him, prayed to him, and the angel would remain conspicuous by his absence.

So where was Castiel on those days?

Well sometimes there were genuine reasons why he couldn’t just appear out of thin air. Like being imprisoned in hell by Asmodeus, for example, or fighting a very real and bloody war in heaven. But the rest of the time… well. The rest of the time, there was Bucky.

That’s the thing that a lot of people don’t realise about Castiel. Yes, he rescued Dean from hell. Yes, he and Dean have a near legendary ‘profound bond’. And yes, Castiel has sworn to help Dean – and Sam - whenever he is able. But Castiel is old. Very old. And in all the years that he has been in existence, he has been a solider, yes, but he has also developed ‘profound bonds’ with many individuals over the centuries. Good individuals, important individuals, who, given the right support and help, would make a difference to the world during the time that they lived. 

Only Castiel knew the other names on his personal list, but there are two that are not from history, not from the past. They are both still with us now - Dean Winchester and James Buchanan Barnes. 

And while it is probably true that Dean needed Castiel a lot, called on him for all sorts of things, it is also true that Dean is a very resourceful man who can normally sort most things out with determination, strength, cunning, and his brother’s research. In other words, there are many things that Dean didn’t really need Castiel for.

Bucky, on the other hand… 

There was a lot about Bucky that Castiel felt a connection with. Yes, you could even say they shared a profound bond. Castiel had himself been homeless for some time after falling from heaven, and when Dean asked him to leave the bunker. Bucky hadn’t really had a home since joining the army. Kept in nothing more than cold storage for years at a time, if he did get away, fight the unwanted conditioning and avoid his tormentors, then he was always on the run and afraid to settle anywhere for too long. 

Bucky had been terribly used by his enemies, brainwashed and turned into a violent assassin. And what had happened to Castiel, when Naomi was in his head for all that time? Hadn’t she brainwashed him in order to have him murder Dean? It still made him shudder to think of it. 

And then there was Bucky’s deep-rooted devotion to one man, the only person he really trusted all these years. Steve Rogers would never let Bucky down and, deep down, Bucky knew that he had one true friend, no matter how bad things got or how many mistakes he made. 

Let’s just say that Castiel could relate. 

And so it was that Castiel found himself spending a succession of winter nights on a pavement on Vulturilor Street, Bucharest, huddled around a brazier amongst a small collection of the lost and lonely. He knew his mission and he carried it out to the best of his abilities. Find Bucky, make friends with Bucky, share food with Bucky. Every night that Bucky appeared, Castiel was there waiting. He pulled his coat around himself and held out his hands to the fire to warm them, hoping that this would be one such night. He waited patiently, not really engaging with those around him while keeping his careful vigil. 

“Noapte rece, prieten.”

He wasn’t really startled. After all, this is exactly what he had been expecting. But it looked more genuine if he jumped slightly in response to the voice.

“Hello, James,” he said, moving across slightly to make room for the newcomer. “Yes, it’s a cold night.”

Bucky sat on the rubble beside him and gave him a brief flicker of a smile. They each gazed into the amber flames, somewhat hypnotised by the dancing embers. Bucky also pulled his coat around himself and leaned forward slightly, trying to absorb as much of the offered warmth as possible. 

Castiel gave him a concealed but appraising glance, noting the dark circles under his eyes, and the way his foot tapped nervously on the ground. 

“How are you?” he asked, unable to hold off asking any longer.

Bucky nodded in response. “Still alive,” he replied. 

Bucky, of course, did not know that Castiel was an angel. Castiel had helped him many times before, many years before, however any memories of those meetings had been wiped during successive mission reports to Hydra. So rather than try to explain the inexplicable, Castiel made do with befriending his charge. But while Bucky knew very little about Castiel, Castiel knew all there was to know about Bucky. And he knew that this particular period in his life was a crucial one. Because Bucky’s last mission had been even more traumatic than usual. He had got away. He had not been wiped. And he had started to remember. 

Confused, desperate, and in deep shock, Bucky had gone into hiding amongst the homeless of Bucharest. And it was there that Castiel followed him after hearing his prayers.

But how was he going to handle things now? Bucky was as untrusting as an unbroken colt, suspicious and wary of everyone and everything. To say he was nervous was the greatest of understatements. Castiel had to help him, but how was he going to get him to accept that help?

Well, he could only lead him to water and hope he would feel safe enough to drink. Decision made, he took a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out. 

“What’s this?” Bucky asked. 

“It might be nothing,” replied Castiel, casually, “but a friend of mine has just moved out of this apartment. It’s small, basic, one room really. But it would get you off the streets. If you’re interested? It’s near the marketplace. It’s… nice.”

Bucky held out a black gloved hand and, with some hesitation, took the piece of paper. He stared at it as if it was about to bite him on the nose. 

“Why don’t you want it?” asked Bucky. 

“I’m moving on. It wouldn’t be right for me to take it. But if you say yes, I’d come with you. If you wanted? Make sure everything is okay?” Castiel paused, very aware that if he tried any further to persuade Bucky into it he’d probably ruin the whole thing. 

“You know this friend well?” asked Bucky, his voice laced with suspicion. 

“Oh yes, I’ve known him a long time. He’s very trustworthy.”

“I do not understand why you would lie to me, prieten.”

“I’m not…”

Bucky held up his hand and Castiel stopped talking. 

“Stop. Tell me the truth.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “There really is an apartment,” he said, gravely. 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he judged his response. 

“It really is available,” continued Castiel. “And I really do want to help you to get off the streets.”

“For charity?” Bucky scowled, as if the very idea revolted him. 

“For friendship. Because it is winter.”

“Hah, that is the same for everyone. Why me?”

“Because I can tell that you need to be away from people. My friend.”

Bucky stared intently at Castiel, and Castiel returned his gaze, open and honest. And then it was as if a dam broke, Bucky’s broad shoulders sagged and all pretence of not wanting to take advantage of Castiel’s offer left him. He put his arm, the one that Castiel knew to be made of metal, around Castiel’s shoulders and patted his back. 

“Then show it to me.” Bucky paused and then added as an afterthought, “And thank you.”

******

Castiel tried very hard not to sound like a real estate agent as he showed Bucky round the apartment. 

“I know it’s not much,” he said, for the seventh time. “But at least you can sleep in safety, you don’t have to share facilities, you can even cook.” He gestured at Bucky’s backpack. “Do you have… much?”

“No,” replied Bucky. “Not much.”

“Do you need anything?”

“I think you have helped me enough, prieten.”

Castiel nodded his understanding.

Bucky moved to look out of one of the windows, keeping as far back as possible to avoid being seen from the outside. He noted the lower roof opposite that would provide a means of escape, if needed. He checked the distance from the door to the window, and the layout of the room. 

“There are two windows,” he observed.

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

Bucky grunted and carried on his reconnaissance, tapping the floorboards with his foot as if testing their strength. 

“How long can I stay?”

“As long as you need.”

Bucky pushed the mattress with his foot, shifting it until it was directly in front of the second window. 

“Yes. I will stay here.”

Castiel held out a bunch of keys and Bucky put them in his pocket. 

“When do you leave?”

“Soon,” replied Castiel. 

Bucky’s immediate distress would have been impossible for anyone other than Castiel to recognise. 

“But it would help me,” added Castiel, slowly, “if I could perhaps stay one night. Would that be acceptable?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “There is only one bed,” he said.

“I do not sleep.”

“Then what will you do?”

“I will watch over you, my friend.”

That night Bucky slept more soundly than any time he could previously remember. The little mattress felt like heaven, and the security that Castiel’s presence brought meant that, just for once, Bucky could lower his defences. 

And Castiel? Well he was happy, for now. Bucky was off the streets, away from prying eyes, and in a safe place where he could regroup and recover. Castiel had completed his mission. But as he watched his charge sleep he knew that Bucky Barnes would need him again, one day. 

And when he did, Castiel would be there.


End file.
